


Kick Ass Winchesters

by judithyaffa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you think you know how the game is played, those Winchesters surprise you. A series of moments in the lives of two hunters.</p><p>Only rated "T" for language.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural characters, even the Impala (though boy would I love that car!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Grown  Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This started with the idea of bad cop/good cop and it was supposed to be a drabble. But it grew far beyond its drabble origins. So I just went with the flow.
> 
> A big thank you to Wynefred, as always, for her amazing insight.

Sam kicked the chair leg out from under the demon, who fell to the floor in a heap, hands tied tightly behind his back. The demon's inky black eyes stared, startled, into the cold, hard eyes of the hunter. Sam grabbed the snarling hellspawn by the collar so that they were face to face, less than an inch of space between them. His hard, controlled expression, so unlike the Sam he knew, chilled Dean.

The demon spit in Sam's face. Unfazed, Sam dropped the demon on the hard table. Wiping his eyes and smiling wickedly, Sam took out his sharp hunter's knife, caressing the demon's chin with cold steel.

"You're going to tell us everything you know, scum..."

"Easy, Sam!" Dean's gruff voice cut through the tense silence. "You don't have to do that! He'll talk..."

The demon laughed. "I learned how to withstand torture in the 99th circle of Hell..." he said.

"Ah, but did you learn torture from the Devil himself?"

The demon's jaw dropped and for the first time, Sam saw a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"That's right," Dean said, "My brother Sam here... He was Lucie's vessel..."

"Taught me everything I know..." Sam said. "You think I'll threaten you with physical pain, don't you? Oh, no... Lucie is far beyond the physical." Abruptly, he sat down on the table, pulling the knife away from his victim's face. He took an apple from his pocket and began peeling the fruit's skin off in circles.

"Now imagine this apple is your skull... When I'm through, I'll have you peeled to the core, and you won't know what's real and what's not." The delight in Sam's eyes made the demon shudder.

"Get away from me..." the demon yelled.

"Just tell us what you know..." Dean said in a reasonable tone.

Later, when the demon was back in Hell, Dean looked at his brother. "You enjoyed that a little too much."

"Oh come on," said Sam, "How often do I get to be the badass?"

Dean snorted. "Who knew you'd be such a good one? And what was with the apple, anyway? Who brings an apple to an interrogation?"

"That was part of my lunch," he said. "And admit it, you thought it was brilliant!" He cut a slice from the apple. "Here, want a piece?"

Dean punched Sam on the arm. "Keep the rabbit food, badass. Now lunch... that sounds like a good idea."

Sam's grinned, proud of the way he'd embraced the role. One day Dean would realize that Sam was an adult, grown beyond the Sammy boy he'd always protected. But meanwhile, he was happy to be the badass in training.


	2. The One that Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a low-level demon but he had the goods. Or did he?

The demon screamed as Dean twisted his wrist. The small, toady-looking accountant type kept swearing he didn't know any of his boss' plans. Sam looked more upset with each trick Dean pulled on the meek-mannered minion, obviously feeling for the person stuck inside. No matter what incentives Dean produced, the stubborn demon wouldn't break. Frustrated, Dean let the demon's wrist go and slammed his fist into the wall. Black-eyes jumped.

Sam decided enough was enough. He rose from his chair, putting on his best persuasive face.

"Come on, Dean, can't you tell the guy doesn't know a thing?" Standing up at his full six-foot-four, he towered over the demon. The corpulent fellow's black eyes, twitchy and nervous, lit up.

"Th-th-that's right," he muttered, nodding his head vigorously. "I'm really a low-level demon. They don't tell me anything."

"Shut up, Hellstooge," Dean snapped. "No one's talking to you."

"Dean, this is pointless. All you're doing is hurting the person trapped inside. Let's just stop and put him out of his misery." Sam's soft hazel eyes pleaded for compassion.

Dean scowled at his brother. "I know what I'm doing. This guy knows more than he's letting on. He'll break."

"Like hell he will! This is getting us nowhere. Just exorcise the damn thing already." Sam pulled out a grey book and started to chant in Latin. Dean knocked it out of his hands.

"What is wrong with you, Dean?" Sam shoved his brother, righteous indignation in his voice. "Pick it up!"

Dean shoved back. "Make me, bitch."

The two of them squared off, apparently forgetting about the demon Dean had been torturing. Shoves led to slaps, which led to fists flying. The demon sat there, watching the two, struggling with his bonds. In the chaos, a rough wooden chair scraped the outer edge of the devil's trap, cutting a thin line through the paint. Neither brother paid it heed, so involved were they in their scuffle.

The squabble ended when the door slammed shut on the heels of the escaping demon.

"Now look what you did, Sam! You idiot!"

"You should have exorcised him when I told you!"

The two hunters pursued the fleeing fugitive but he had too much of a head start. They returned to the room, empty-handed, to all appearances more disgruntled than ever.

X X X

Once the demon was gone, the unhappy expressions melted off the brothers' faces.

"Do you think it worked?" Sam said nervously.

"Let's activate the spell and see. Lead the way, Bonnie. "

"I'm not Bonnie. You're Bonnie."

"No way. I'm always Clyde. Besides, with your flowing locks, who'd know the difference?"

"What? Dean, I don't have..." Dean raised a challenging eyebrow. Sam sighed, relenting, and led the way to the next room, where an elaborate spell circle had already been laid out on the table. A bowl with a strange brown mixture was set in the middle, a map laid out underneath. Dean dropped a small black hair into the bowl and Sam poured some powder on the mixture, muttering some words in Latin. The white flash almost blinded them.

"Warn me next time, will you?" Dean grumbled. "Damn special effects."

"Hey, I'm as in the dark as you are, jerk."

A light blue mark started moving across the map. "There, the perfect tracking spell. I told you it would work." Sam grinned. "He'll lead us right to the boss."

The brothers ran to the Impala, Sam clutching the map in his hands. As they pursued their prize, Sam navigating and Dean driving, Dean turned to his brother. "I know you had to make that look real, but really..."

"Yeah?"

"Did ya have to hit my face?" Dean rubbed his face, touching the black and blue mark under his eye. "I wanted to hit the bars later, pick up a girl... Chicks don't dig shiners."

Sam laughed. "You'll give them some story and they'll be eating out of your hands..."

"Well... " Dean tried not to look too proud. "When you've got it, you've got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hope you enjoyed this scenario. I had fun coming up with it. If you have any ideas for fun scenarios in which the boys show their smartness and awesomeness and really get those bad guys, please comment. I'll consider including them as future Kick Ass Winchester chapters!
> 
> Also, if you know any stories that are already out there that fit the kick ass Winchester idea, please send me the story names and/or links. I'm going to make a collection called Kick Ass Winchesters which will include any stories that fit that theme.
> 
> Thanks! Looking forward to your feedback.


End file.
